Chocolate cover strawberries
by Jacksinabox
Summary: Summary: On a particular hot summer day in Beach city, Steven and Connie decide that there is no better way to beat the heat than with ice cream and good company.


**Chocolate cover strawberries**

 **Summary: On a particular hot summer day in Beach city, Steven and Connie decide that there is no better way to beat the heat than with ice cream and good company.**

 **(Teenagers but I guess they could still be preteens.)**

 **For the fantastic spatial**

 **(Steven's pov)**

 **Today had been one of the hottest days of summer yet. Me and Connie had done everything we could think of to cool off sit in front of the air conditioner, waded in the ocean, let my dad spray us with the hose, played checkers, stuck our heads in the freezer, nothing help.**

 **Though it was cooling off a bit as the sun was getting lower in the sky. Me and Connie sat next to each other at the light house waiting for the sun to set.**

 **I felt Connie lay her head against my shoulder. "It's too hot." She groaned. I felt my face redden and not because of the heat. I looked down to see she was still licking her chocolate ice cream.**

 **Another idea had been for us to get ice cream cones to help cool off. It helped a bit but right now with Connie resting against me, her body heat wasn't making it cooler.**

 **I nudge her and she took the hint and leaned up although she didn't look at me. I watched her as her pink tongue flicked across her ice cream. She was wearing a yellow tee shirt and shorts. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail though the heat and humidity was making it all frizzy, but my hair probably looked the same if I had to guess.**

 **I went back to watching her eat. Her tongue was small and took delicate licks. I felt something drip on my hand but ignored it. Her lips were a soft pink color and she had a bit of dried chocolate on the corner of her mouth.**

 **"Steven you okay?" I blinked and shook my head. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" She pointed to my arm. "Because your ice cream is melting down your arm." I looked down and saw that my arm had strawberry ice cream on it. I wipe it off on my jeans.**

 **"What cause you to zone out anyways?" I looked over the cliff. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." "We'll if its nothing to worry about why don't you tell me?" I crossed my arms though Connie wasn't one to drop something easily I knew I need to think of a decent excuse.**

 **"Steeeevveen." She drug my name out in that sugary sweet voice of hers. I glanced over at her. She was batting her eyes. "Um." I used my free hand to rub the back of my neck. "It was nothing Connie, just it's been a while since I had chocolate ice cream and was thinking about that."**

 **"Oh why don't you eat chocolate any more?" "I just always get strawberry, it's my favorite." I shrugged and went back to licking my own cone.**

 **"We can trade if you want?" She extended her arm so that her ice cream was closer to me now. "You don't care that my tongue has been on it?" Connie raised an eye brow. "Um Steven it was your backwash that healed my eyes." I blushed. "Oh right, ah here." We swapped cones. I watched Connie start eating the strawberry.**

 **I took a quick lick of the chocolate still as good and rich as I remembered. "Do you like it?" Connie was looking at me again. "Oh yeah. Are you enjoying my strawberry?" "Sweet and sugary as ever." I laughed but notice that she still had a bit of chocolate on the side of her mouth. I leaned over closer to her and cupped the side of her face. I rubbed my thumb over it trying to get it off.**

 **Connie was starring at me with her big sparkly brown doe eyes. Her eyes seem too focus on my mouth. 'Did I have ice cream on it too?' Before I could have asked. Connie moved in closing the gap between us. Her lips were soft, cold, and tasted like strawberries. My head went all dizzy, my eyes fluttered shut, I could feel my heart pounding.**

 **Then all to soon she pulled away, blushing and not looking at me. My hand that had been wiping ice cream off her face and consequently had also been holding her face as she kissed me, fell to the ground beside me.**

 **I lick my lips and pulled my tongue back into my mouth. "D-did it taste a bit like chocolate cover strawberries to you?" Connie shrugged still too embarrass to look at me. I looked down at my and hers now melted ice cream cones. I put mine down, away from us and took hers from her and sat it next to mine.**

 **I moved closer to her and mustered up all my courage. "Do you want to try again and find out?" Connie's eyes snapped toward mine. She looked froze for a minute but then gave me a slow smile and nodded. I smiled back and leaned in closer.**

 **Authors note**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you so much for reading. Big thanks to spatial for the idea. All credit goes to you. Your the best love. And I hope I did it justice. Let me know what you think. Hope to write more real soon.**

 **Love you tons**


End file.
